


so I can wait for you

by novashyperion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50 prompt challenge, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/novashyperion
Summary: 50 Prompt Challenge ft: KageHinaYachi, KuroDai, KenHina, KiyoYui, and AsaNoya.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. KageHinaYachi

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from:
> 
> “You’re neither far, so I can wait for you,  
> Nor close, so I can meet you.  
> You’re neither mine, so my heart can rest,  
> Nor forbidden for me, so I can forget you."  
> — Ahmad Shawqi (1868 - 1932)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 1-10

**1\. Blame**

Kageyama considered himself pretty good about being prompt. His mother had taught him early on to always arrive somewhere with time to spare, and the habit hadn’t left since. Regardless, it didn’t stop him from just barely making the train to his campus in the mornings. It was much too warm and comfortable being squished between Hinata and Yachi in their bed to actually wrangle himself out in the mornings.

**2\. Proof**

Hinata shoved the little plastic prize balls into both Yachi and Kageyama’s hands. It cost him nearly half his allowance, and a little luck, but he’d finally gotten 3 plastic rings from the prize machine. It wasn’t much, but holding hands with the both of them and seeing the chipped paint on the rings from being well worn around their fingers was enough.

**3\. Sunk**

Yachi locked her legs around Kageyama’s waist and clung to the front of his shirt as Hinata did the same, digging his fingers into Kageyama’s back. Hinata’s ankles dug into Yachi’s tailbone in an effort to stay lodged on. Yachi glanced at Hinata from over Kageyama’s shoulder, amazed at how he could even laugh in a situation like this. The last thing Yachi thought as Kageyama’s knees shook and the ground got closer was, “I’m too young to die like this!”

**4\. Assistance**

Kageyama and Hinata stood at the kitchen doorway, covered in flour, sauce, and food parts, as they assured Yachi that there wasn’t anything wrong at all. The smell of burnt food said otherwise. Yachi smiled, rolling up the sleeves of Kageyama’s sweater she’d slipped on that morning as she said, “Need some help?”

**5.Going**

Yachi didn’t understand what Kageyama meant when he said Hinata’s sister was overprotective of him. He said the last time he went to see Hinata, she had promptly looked at him and then at the door and asked how long he planned on staying. If anything, as she and Hinata sat on the chairs of his sister’s little tea party set, she wondered if Natsu wanted her to even ever leave.

**6\. Birthday**

Before Kageyama blew out the candles on his cake, Hinata and Yachi leaned over and kissed him on his cheeks. He sputtered, trying to hid his face in his jacket as Yachi and Hinata wrapped themselves around his arms.

“Happy Birthday, Tobio!”

**7\. Scientist**

Yachi imagined Hinata as a scientist once. He’d wear a big lab coat and goggles, and pour chemicals into many tubes in a rack. Inevitably, Yachi also imagined Hinata blowing up the lab and getting chewed out by Fireman Kageyama for “being a dumbass”. They gave her weird looks when she burst out into laughter.

**8\. Silent**

The only times Hinata seemed capable of silence, Kageyama noticed, was either when he was sleeping, had too much food in his mouth to talk, or was pressing kisses to Yachi’s palms. Another time, he discovered, was when he’d grab Hinata’s hand as they walked around town. He’d squeeze his hand, and Hinata would cut off just to smile up at him and squeeze back.

**9\. Behalf**

Hinata always felt giddy when Kageyama started blabbing about him. Before he’d get excited just to hear praise about “that speedy number 10”. But hearing Kageyama spread praise of him proudly was far more enjoyable. Especially because Kageyama looked so intense and fired up when he spoke, like he was reliving the match right then and there. 

**10\. Rumor**

Yachi pressed her back against the shelf as she both berated herself for eavesdropping and strained her ears to hear. She had heard “So this guy they used to call the Small Giant…” and abandoned choosing a birthday cake for Hinata. She told Kageyama first, and they plotted and skulked around the corner shop until they rooted out truth from misspoke tale. Hinata’s expression of awe as he stood before his idol, utterly speechless and a bit teary eyed was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/93886059367/50-prompt-challenge-1-10-kagehinayachi-1


	2. KuroDai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 11-20

**11\. Tip**

The guy with the perpetual messy hair that lingered too long and stared at Daichi’s back with that infuriating smile when he had his it turned to work on his order (Daichi’s 99.99% sure of this, by the way), left his number in the tip jar when Daichi went back to empty it. His handwriting was messy with an unnecessary amount of loops around “call me” with suspicious looking hearts. Suga elbowed him in the side with a coy smile.

“You might as well take it. I doubt Tanaka wants it.”

**12\. Idle**

Daichi pressed his face into Kuroo’s neck, sliding a leg over his waist and moving to lay more over Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo ran his long fingers through Daichi’s hair, looking over his head as his glasses rested on the tip of his nose. “You haven’t turned the page in a while,” Daichi said. Kuroo pressed his fingers into the back of Daichi’s neck as he grinned. “Hush.”

**13\. Brother**

When Kuroo had said he wanted Daichi to meet his brother, he hadn’t expected to be dragged to Kozume Kenma’s doorstep. Kenma looked like he’d just rolled out of bed, clothes hastily shrugged on and inside out, as he squinted at the both of them through his doorway. As he began shutting his door, he said, “I’ve already known for weeks.”

**14\. Beneath**

All of Kuroo’s height didn’t make any difference as he lay underneath Daichi. Daichi’s thighs framed his hips, one hand curled around the back of his head, and the other next to his head. Daichi leaned over him, watching as Kuroo clawed at his arms and told him to hurry up and kiss him already.

**15\. Gravitation**

Daichi really tried to avoid Kuroo on campus. Really, really tried. But Kuroo was persistent; cunning and slippery as the day Daichi had first met him and shook his hand. But Daichi found himself agreeing to meeting up at the coffee shop a little ways off campus anyway, and trying to remember what Kuroo’s hand had felt like.

**16\. Kilt**

“Sawamura!” Kuroo said. “What do you think?”

Daichi forced his face to remain blank, watching Kuroo flaunt around his dorm room in a red sailor fuku, looking far too proud for his own good. Kuroo jostled the skirt as he faced Daichi. The skirt settled mid-thigh, and the top barely stretched over his navel. Kuroo adjusted the bow as he shot Daichi a coy grin.

“It was buy one get one free. Bokuto’s got one, too.”

Daichi’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He could already guess it was Akaashi.

**17\. Afterthought**

Getting caught with Kuroo’s tongue down his throat behind one of the gyms wasn’t one of Daichi’s concerns. Kuroo’s head was bent down as he tilted Daichi’s back, and meshed their mouths together again and again. On the other hand, Kuroo’s cold hands sliding up his back from underneath his shirt to scratch at his shoulder blades deserved a lot more attention.

**18\. Unearth**

Daichi pried the layers of pillows, blankets, and sheets from off of Kuroo. _‘Ah,’_ He thinks _, “So it is bedhead after all.”_

**19\. Shield**

Daichi and his solid receives made Kuroo stop as much as seeing Tsukki putting all the lessons he and Bokuto instilled in him to good use. For all the gaps in his team, how young and newly formed they were, Daichi filled them, and protected them alongside that boisterous Libero of theirs. He messed with the Shrimp (enduring daggers to the back from Kenma) just to catch a hold of Sawamura and his protective aura, and admire him up close.

**20\. Blacklist**

Kuroo was equal parts amused and slightly offended that he hadn’t made the top of Daichi’s list of “Guys to be Wary of”. He’d pointed it out, trying to seem uninterested, even if Daichi didn’t seem at all convinced. He kissed Kuroo on his nose and watched the faint blush on his cheeks and told him it’s because Kuroo’s actually harmless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/93977698311/50-prompt-challenge-11-20-kurodai-11-tip


	3. KenHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 21-30

21\. Misquote

_< <“Next time!! I’ll kill you!!”>>_

Kenma paused, rereading the message several times and briefly considered asking Yaku if he’s reading it right. He texted Hinata back two question marks, and didn’t restart his game. His heart thumped in his chest, worried that he and Hinata had someone gotten into a disagreement without him noticing.

_< <“Kiss**!! Sorry!!”>>_

Kenma’s heart didn’t stop racing, though.

22\. Copying

Shouyou, as Kenma observed, liked to imitate his sempais. He stood behind the loud, angry-faced one that reminded him too much of Yamamoto. Tanaka yelled something, raising his middle finger as Hinata clung to his jacket behind him and shouted the same thing, too. Kenma snapped a few pictures with his phone.

23\. Arguing

They had their first fight about something that seemed too silly in retrospect. Hinata had been the only one of them raising his voice, but Kenma hadn’t felt it in him to back down either, until they both walked away and that was that. Kenma didn’t check his phone for the rest of the day. He didn’t hear it chime either. But he did keep it close by. Five minutes to midnight his phone screen lit up. Kenma opened a text with a ton of crying emojis and the message saying, _“ <>”_. Kenma hit the call button.

24\. Lens

Kenma kept a folder on his phone full of nothing but pictures of Hinata. The one he particularly liked (at the moment at least) was one of Hinata curled around a ridiculously large cat plush Lev had given him, as he slept soundly.

25\. Bell

Kenma was actually not as amused as Hinata had thought when he’d fastened the little choker with the bell around his neck. Kenma squinted at him, but didn’t say anything. In the end, the bell had made permananet residence around the neck of the plush Hinata had won, after four tries, at a local festival for him.

26\. Arrested

Hinata’s face was ablaze as he snapped the handcuffs around Kenma’s wrists. He stuttered gibberish before he was finally able to speak. “Y-You’re under arrest for being s-sexy, Kenma!” Kenma cringed as both of their teams erupted into laughter. He nudged Hinata out of the room, telling him they’d find a better prank to play.

27\. Havoc

Kenma’s soft, genuine smile made Hinata stop. Whatever tale about Noya and Asahi he had been telling suddenly ended as he stared at Kenma’s mouth. He clutched at his shirt front, feeling his heart beating against his fingers. He pushed at his chest, suddenly fearful that it’d jump out of his chest.

28\. Tool

“Go back and get the shovel, Shouyou,” Kenma said. “No, press A.”

“I thought I was??” Hinata said.

Kenma reaches around Hinata, who’s leaning back against his chest, and rests his hands over Hinata’s. He shifted the joystick and then pressed down on the A button. Hinata knocked his forehead against Kenma’s jaw.

“I think we should play like this for the rest of the game.”

29\. Blanket

Shouyou’s body heat in the summer was unbearable and stifling, even if he loved sharing a bed with him. In the winter, however, Kenma kept Hinata firmly pressed against him. He locked his legs around Hinata’s waist, and pressed his feet into the back of Hinata’s thighs. Hinata’s hand curl up under the back of his shirt. Three blankets and Hinata tucked under his chin, Kenma slept warmly for the rest of the night.

30\. Fancy

Hinata and Kenma’s first date was outside the Foothill Store, pressed up against the store wall to hide from the direct sunlight under the shade of the roof. Hinata dropped a popsicle in his lap and hurriedly opened his own. Kenma still thought it was the best date he’d been on. Even if it was his first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/94073055331/50-prompt-challenge-21-30-kenhina-21


	4. KiyoYui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 31-40

**31\. Dash**

Kiyoko and Yui huddled under Kiyoko’s school jacket as they hopped over puddles and hurried under the refuge of Kiyoko’s front porch. Yui wrung out Kiyoko’s jacket, ready to pull off her own and make a dash to the corner to catch a bus home when Kiyoko gently took her hand.

“Would you like to stay for hot chocolate?”

**32\. Away**

Kiyoko adjusted the crown on Yui’s head before replacing her arms around her waist. She rested her chin on her shoulder,, jostled only by the easy clopping of her horse. They’d escaped the castle and would be out of the woods before nightfall. For now, Kiyoko could revel in the warmth of Yui’s hands resting over her’s.

**33\. Syndication**

An unspoken rule between Tanaka and Noya was that Michimiya Yui was undoubtedly the president of the Shimizu Kiyoko Protection Squad. The look she had given Aoba Josai’s captain was enough to make him slink away behind his ace with an awkward faded out laugh.

**34\. Champagne**

Yui laughed at the scrunched up look Kiyoko gave her as she set her glass down and pushed it away. Yui corked the champagne bottle back and rose to get some juice from the fridge. “Yeah, I didn’t much like the champagne either.”

**35\. Note**

Kiyoko wasn’t very good with words; at least not in the spoken way. She’d spent the better part of the week working in her head how to go about confessing to Yui. Each one didn’t seem to express her feelings enough, nor could she see herself actually saying them. During her lunch period, assured by Suga and Sawamura that she needn’t worry waste her lunch time at the gym, she poured over her notebook writing, rewriting, and crossing out what she’d hope to say. _“Michimiya Yui, I really like you, please go out with me”_ , worked just fine in the end.

**36\. Physical**

Sometimes while she was out running errands, Kiyoko caught herself stopping and lingering at the open gym door where the Karasuno Girls Volleyball team was practicing. She could pick Yui out instantly, slamming down the ball over the net. When Yui landed back on the court, hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, and eyes shining with triumph, Kiyoko nearly forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

**37\. Camp**

Sometimes Kiyoko would slip away when the other managers weren’t looking, and Yachi was blabbering on with Hinata about something or other, and quickly type out a message. The training camp Karasuno was attending was always loud and boisterous. But sometimes, she simply needed to get away for a little quiet, too.

 _“Kiyoko?”_ Yui said. _“Those guys driving you nuts yet?”_

Kiyoko laughed lightly, adjusting her glasses. “All the time. I wish you were here.”

She could practically hear the flush that would be rising to Yui’s cheeks, almost hear her smile, too. Yui hummed, setting something down on the otherside of the line.

_“I miss you, too.”_

**38\. Dull**

Yui had worried that Kiyoko wouldn’t really be interested in going to the amusement park. But here she was getting tugged half way across the park to the only photo booth either of them could remember passing by. Kiyoko pulled her in and they squeezed on the little bench and rested their cheeks together to fit into the camera shot. Kiyoko tucked it away in the little book she kept in her purse with a stunning smile.

**39\. Frozen**

Yui spent the better part of five minutes on Kiyoko’s porch winding the big scarf around both their necks. She tied it off in a bow when it ended on Kiyoko’s side. She shoved the hand that pressed against Kiyoko’s side into her pocket and curled her gloved hand around Kiyoko’s. Halfway to school Kiyoko dug out her phone and took a selfie of the two of them. It stayed her phone’s background image up until a better one, in her opinion at least, followed in the Spring.

**40\. Stumble(d)**

Their first kiss was, as Kiyoko’s kouhai had said, “straight out of a shojo manga”. Yui had dashed to catch up to Kiyoko in the courtyard. She had tripped just as she was about to reach her. Kiyoko dove forward ready to right Yui back up on her feet, when their lips had collided and they halted, leaning against each other, too reluctant to part. When they parted, Kiyoko bit her lip and took a firm hold of Yui’s jacket collar. Then she pulled her forward for another kiss.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/94165613449/50-prompt-challenge-31-40-yui-kiyoko


	5. AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 41-50

**41\. Hunt**

Most of the time, Noya could boast his skills and nearly undefeated talent at sneaking up on Asahi from basically any angle. But lately, because of a stubborn jump in his heart every time he so much as even thinks of Noya, he’s become hyper aware. Though, the little blonde strip of Noya’s hair sticking up is sometimes a dead giveaway from around a corner. Asahi’s not about to discourage Noya from jump-hugging him anytime soon.

**42\. Gibberish**

Noya is usually so good at speaking his mind. All it takes is a firm stance, a fierce look in his eye, and the words come spilling out with more power than any guy twice his size (see: Asah or Tsukishima), could boast of. Standing before Asahi, however, and suddenly feeling all 159 cms to Asahi’s mountain giant-ass. He opens his mouth, ready to fire off everything he feels and then some, because Nishinoya Yuu does _not_ back down, and spills out the silliest sounding gibberish either of them have ever heard. Noya screws his face up, grits his teeth, and opens his mouth again. “Asahi! I – “ the rest is illegible.

**43\. Weakness**

Asahi slumps against the side of the gym, too worn out and dog tired to want to move ever again. He stumbles, and his shoulder digs back into the wall of the gym. He’s about to slide down the length of the wall and sit on the floor until his legs stop shaking, when Noya appears under his arm. He slides Asahi’s arm around his small shoulders and digs his feet down deep into the ground. With a genuine smile, Noya says, “Don’t mind, Asahi-san. You can lean on me.”

**44\. Bargain**

Bargaining with Noya is sometimes one-sided at best. Noya’s determined to do what’s he’s going to do, no questions asked, even if it makes Asahi panic, and Daichi about to pop a blood vessel. Asahi thinks, though, that a “daily minimum” of kisses to get both of them through the day isn’t a bad idea. He’d just wish Noya would have the tact to be a little less embarrassing and aggressive about it when Asahi’s classmates are around.

**45\. Alcohol**

Asahi puts the alcohol on the top shelf, and fills up a glass full of water. He’ll text Suga later, who’s probably dropping Tanaka home anyway, about how to avoid letting Daichi know about either second-year’s bad decisions. For now, he kneels next to Noya in the bathroom, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead as he lays his cheek on the toilet bowl, and groans.

**46\. Wind**

Yachi had once described this beautifully well-timed breeze that swept past Kiyoko, making her hair fly, as she tucked stray strands behind her ear as a “shojo wind”. Noya had all but assured himself that only Shimizu Kiyoko would be able to capture his heart so effortlessly. Then Asahi had lost his hair tie, been hit by a burst of this “shojo wind”, that fluttered through his hair, made his jacket fly, and had Asahi biting his lip as he tried to grab hold of his hair. Noya clutches at his heart, and knows that’s there’s no mistaking the ache in his chest.

**47\. Temptation**

Noya’s saying something; something that doesn’t quite make sense, but also makes him feel like he can take down three Datekou teams at once. But as much as he’s trying to focus on _what_ Noya’s actually trying to say, he’s more interested in swallowing Noya’s words with his mouth. Noya says something like “Right, Asahi-san?” and Asahi is already bending down and pressing their lips together.

**48\. Eighteen**

As far as ideas goes in celebration for Asahi turning eighteen, this is the best one. Noya settles across his name, and takes his face between his hands. He presses a kiss to his nose, to both of his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, his forehead, underneath his eyes, and on his lips. Noya promises to kiss him nine more times in before the day is done. And infinitely more for every birthday that comes after.

**50\. Rhythm**

Moving in together had excited and slightly worried Asahi. Suga tells him it’s because he’s nervous and it’s a big step for him and Noya. They bump around in their little apartment for a while, kind of filling in spaces that the other leaves. Asahi absently does dishes while Noya scrubs out the bathroom. Two months later and everything falls into place. Asahi slides behind Noya to grab something from the shelf to sprinkle into the pot Noya’s cooking from. Noya throws the blanket over both of them without hesitation at night. They collapse against each other on the couch after a long day, and sleep until Suga’s notification he’d left on their phones secretly blares at them to “make sure to eat something!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/94397414343/50-prompt-challenge-41-50-asanoya-41-hunt

**Author's Note:**

> posting so i don't lose it


End file.
